Wyatt's Lone mission
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Charmed/Buffy X-over. 9 year old Wyatt is sent to Cleveland to protect Willow's child as her 4th birthday rolls in. What powers rest in Sophie?. Revision in progress so the first two chapter are much longer in detail and much more professional. Spoilers to both series and Boop's series are involved. Hope this does better than before.
1. Wyatt goes to Cleaveland

Wyatt's Lone mission

By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09

* * *

**Hey Buffy fans, I'm back with a new story. All my other Stories are on Hiatus, so here's a brand new story. This story sets 1 year after Dawn's Magical Mishaps, but sets the in-between of Boop oop dee doo's universe and mine. I don't own Buffy or Charmed; I own the form of 9 year old Wyatt and Sophie belongs to Boop. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wyatt goes to Cleveland

All the way in San Francisco, the home of the Halliwells was almost quiet, except for two young women, a baby, and a young boy. Inside the attic was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Wyatt, the once 4 year old turned into a 9 year old was researching through the Book of Shadows when a being appeared in white and Blue orbs. Wyatt looked up to see a female Elder.

"Oh Wyatt, I didn't know you were in. I was hoping the sisters would be in here." said the Elder.

Wyatt shook his head. "Mom's at work, Aunt Phoebe, Prue, and Paige went Demon hunting, and dad is out with Cole, Henry, and Coop." said Wyatt.

"Well, I was hoping they could help us with something." said the Elder.

"I don't think my parents and my family would like to do you guys a favor." said Wyatt softly.

Wyatt was referring to what the Elders did to his father, Leo two years ago when they clipped his wings. Since the return of the 13 order, they made Leo a White lighter again.

"I know we are the last people the sisters would be glad to see. But time is in the essence. A life is going to be in danger." said the Elder.

"A life in danger, What's going on?" Wyatt asked.

"A Wicca daughter named Sophie Rosenberg will be coming into her powers at her birthday this week, and we have sources that told us that the Demons from the pack that took her and the minions of the 13th order will capture her. Wyatt, since we can't connect the sisters, I guess you can do It." said the Elder.

Wyatt walked to the Elder.

"I'll do it. I'm a whitelighter as well and I'm the only one that can do this. So where is the Wicca daughter?" asked Wyatt.

"All the way in Cleveland, You'll be able to orb there safely. Well, good luck." The Elder said and orbed out.

Wyatt went to his room and packed everything he'll need; Clothes, a few snacks, and of course, his sword; the one given to him by older Wyatt (of 20 years of course). Wyatt took one swing before placing it in a belt loop.

"Wyatt, where you going?" asked a woman's voice.

Wyatt turned to see Billie and Cristy, allies to the charmed ones. Billie was holding baby Chris in her arms, he was waking up from his nap.

"The Elders sent me on a mission, so I'll be gone for a while. Tell Mom and them I see you soon." said Wyatt.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" said Cristy.

Wyatt grinned.

"I'll be fine, no need to worry, just tell mom and dad I'll be gone." said Wyatt. His put his bag on his back, hugged the two Jenkins sisters good bye, pat his little brother on the head and orbed out of the house.

"Will Wyatt be okay?" said Cristy.

"He'll be fine, Cristy. He's Piper's son, remember?" said Billie.

The two began to walk out the room. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile in Cleveland—

The Dark Slayer, known as Faith was fighting Demons and for the first time, getting her ass handed to her. Faith was sent slamming into a tombstone as five demons walked closer to her.

"So, this is the powerful dark slayer, not so powerful if you were beaten by us. You'll be be dead and than your slayer girlfriend."

"Oh shit." muttered Faith.

Then in front of Faith, Wyatt orbed in between the dark Slayer and demons.

"Hey kid." Faith said, not seeing him orb in, "Get out of here. You'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me." Said Wyatt and took out his sword. Faith looked shocked.

Wyatt ran at full speed at the demons, despite his size. One of the demons throw a fireball, but Wyatt orbed it back at him, destroying him. Wyatt cut the demons' legs, then straight for it head. The last 2 demons were shocked.

"Who are you?" they said in fear.

Wyatt just grinned a face like Phoebe.

"Your worst nightmare." said Wyatt and with the stake Faith had dropped, killed the last two/

Wyatt cleaned the demon blood from his sword and walk to Faith. He saw Faith was in pain, so he used his healing powers to heal her wounds.

Um, thanks. Uh, who are you?" the dark slayer asked Wyatt.

Wyatt holds his hand out and said, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, nice to meet you."

Faith looked like she was hit by a ton of bricks. "Are you the Charmed ones' kid?"

"Yes, I'm Piper's son. Um, do you know a Wicca with a daughter?" Wyatt asked.

Faith nodded to him. "My friend Willow, I can take you to her. By the way, I'm Faith Lehane." said Faith and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Faith, I guess we should go now. I have a lot to explain."

The two walk out of the graveyard and to Faith's motorcycle. Faith and Wyatt took off to the summer's house.

* * *

**That is chapter 1. Chapter 2, Wyatt meets the Scobbies and Sophie. Please review. Oh, and sign up to this site called whitebrosmarketing  
**

**My friends need more members, so check it out.**


	2. Meet the Scoobies

**Wyatt's Lone Mission **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Wyatt's lone Mission. In this chapter, Wyatt will meet the Scobbies and Connor. Please review. I don't own Sophie, but I own nine year old Wyatt.**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Scobby Gang**

* * *

In only a few minutes, Faith and Wyatt made to Buffy and her friend's home. After sealing the Hellmouth some years ago, Buffy and the others moved to Cleveland, where Giles says there's another Hellmouth. Giles, Andrew, and the Fang Gang (Angel, Spike, and Illyria) make regular visits to the house; one of their memorable visits was during the Dawn Magic mishaps venture (See Boop's page for the story).

"So." said Wyatt, finally getting off the motorcycle, taking the extra helmet Faith had gave him, off his head, "this is where you all live?"

"Yup, home sweet home. Come on, Buffy and the others should be home." said Faith and the two walked up to the house. Faith knocked on the door. The sounds of footsteps were heard inside and Buffy Summers came to the door.

"Faith you're back. Oh, and who's this?" said Buffy, seeing Wyatt.

"Wyatt Halliwell, nice to meet you." said Wyatt.

Buffy was taken aback. "Halliwell, Are you related to the Charmed ones?"

"Yes, I am Piper's son. And Leo's too." said Wyatt.

"Whoa, but you look nine years old. How are you their kid?" Buffy asked.

"I can explain everything inside, but I have a reason to be here." said Wyatt.

Buffy nodded and let Faith and Wyatt inside. The three came to the loving room and Wyatt on the couch. Wyatt explains how he became Nine. Faith and Buffy were impressed how much magic it took to age him.

"So, why are you here Wyatt?" said Buffy.

"Well, one of the Elder has given me the task on watching over Sophie Rosenberg before her fourth birthday. A bunch of demons that work for the 13th order after her, so are the demons that took her."

Both Buffy and Faith looked shocked.

"Who's the 13th order?" asked Buffy.

"There are demons born from the heart and soul of Demons Mom, Aunts Phoebe, Paige, and Prue vanquished. The first Demon we meet is Molfis; we think he's born from one of our old foes. That why I'm here: to protect Sophie when her powers come to surface." said Wyatt.

"Well." said Buffy and she walked up to Wyatt and shook his hand, "We will be glad to have you on our side. I'll call the others downstairs to meet you. Everyone, we have guest, come downstairs!" Buffy added, yelling upstairs.

A couple of people came downstairs to meet Wyatt. In front was Xander Harris, next was Willow Rosenberg, next to her was Tara, and to her was Dawn Summers. And by Dawn was Sophie. Wyatt noticed how much she looked like Willow. Sophie has red hair and her face looked like the woman next to Willow; wonder why?

"Hey Buff, what's with the kid?" asked Xander.

"This 'kid' is Wyatt, Piper's son," said Faith and Willow and Xander were surprised.

"No way, Piper and Leo had a child, that's great!" said an excited Willow. "So, what are you doing here Wyatt?"

Wyatt pointed to Sophie. Sophie then pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes. You are a very special child being born from a powerful Wiccan." said Wyatt and Willow and Tara blushed scarlet. "On your 4th birthday, you will gain power that you never knew you had."

Sophie looked surprised and looks to her mothers. "Mommy Willow, Mama Tara, I'm going to be strong as you." she said excitedly.

Wyatt was taken aback. He thought Sophie was Willow's daughter. He felt a little stupid to not ask the elder.

"Well that' settles it. Wyatt will stay with us, until Sophie's birthday passes. Hey where's Connor?" said Buffy in a modern Disney Channel Show expression.

* * *

Connor was in his room talking on the phone with his Dad, Angel. With the Wolfram & Hart Assassins after Angel, Connor, Spike, and Illyria, Angel sent Connor to Cleveland to live with Buffy. After a whole year with them, Connor and Dawn started dating. Angel was giving his son some advice, so he and Dawn can have a healthy relationship.

"Connor, remember this is Buffy's sister and if you break up with her, you'll be in big trouble." said Angel

"Have my head chopped by Buffy and Faith burning my body with a flamethrower. I know the risk." said Connor, picturing the brutal image."

"And Connor, what ever you do, don't sleep with Dawn. We don't want another Jasmine saga again." said Angel in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, me and Dawn will take it slow; Besides, I have something over Dawn; I mean about Dawn" he added quickly. "That will keep her from sleeping with me. Remember, Buffy told you."

Yeah, that was a laugh for both of us." said Angel and the two laughed.

Faith came up the stairs to Connor's room and knocked on the door. Connor got up, stopped laughing, and went to the door. He saw Faith and said, "Hold on dad, Faith's at my doorway. What do you need, Faith?" asked Connor to Faith.

"B needs you downstairs, we have a guest." She said to the destroyer.

"Okay, I talk to you later dad, say hi to Spike and Illyria for Me." said Connor and he hung up the phone.

Connor followed Faith back downstairs and Connor scanned the room for the guest. He saw Wyatt and walked up to him. Connor shocked the little whitelighter's hand. "You must be our guest, I'm Connor Angel, and it's nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Connor. I'm Wyatt, and I'll be Sophie's whitelighter until her birthday passes." he said.

"Connor, Is it okay for Wyatt to bunk with you?" asked Buffy.

"Sure, come one on Wyatt, I'll show you to my room." said Connor and the two left the room.

Willow look to Sophie. "Sweetie, can you go upstairs and help Wyatt unpack?"

"Okay mom." said Sophie and follows Wyatt and Connor upstairs. Willow looked worried to her friends.

"Someone's after Sophie again?" said Willow.

"Well baby, we have a very special child and another on the way." said Tara, placing a hand on her stomach. "We just have to trust Wyatt to protect Sophie. I have a felling his mother will find out he's gone."

"How do you know that?" Xander asked puzzled.

Tara grinned. "Call it mother instant."

* * *

--Meanwhile in San Francisco—

The Charmed ones, Leo, Cole, Coop, and Henry return to the manor.

"Boy what a day." said Paige.

"15 demons; Too bad you had to work, Piper." said Cole.

"What and lose the only few incomes we have?" said Piper.

"Don't worry Piper, we're working hard, at least we don't slack off." said Henry.

"True."" Prue said calmly.

"Wyatt, we're home! Wyatt?" said Piper, but no site of her son.

Piper got worried, but then got angry.

"Billie, Christy, get your asses down here now!" she yelled and her family jumped.

Billie and Christy bolted downstairs and Billie, "Piper, will you keep it down, we just put Chris to sleep."

"I don't care right now. WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY SON, BILLIE ?!"

* * *

**Michael: Boy, they are in trouble. Next chapter will have some revealing stuff, please review. Oh, and if you want to know, my Universe is still in the same plane as Boop's, so you'll theory out when Wyatt is with them and not. I'll take about it next chapter. Oh and I need 12 demons to be the forms of the 13th order, So I'll need help.**


End file.
